


Red to Blue

by StrafePrower



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrafePrower/pseuds/StrafePrower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is getting strange dreams. Ethan is captured by a hunter. This is how they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red to Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fic, so be nice! This swaps between Ethan and Liam's POV, so sorry if it's hard to follow.

Golden eyes flashed brightly as Liam woke up. His body was covered in sweat, and his claws were tearing into his pillow. That made the third time this week he had dreamed about this guy. He had no idea who he was or what their connection was. He raised up slowly, making sure not to disrupt his everything, Brett. He glanced over at the young beta, smiling to himself. Man he was lucky. Dating Brett was weird at first, but now it seemed to be the only thing that made sense to him.

An image of red eyes changing to blue darted to his mind, causing him to snap back to reality. "An alpha becoming a beta? What does it have to do with me?" He spoke quietly as he wondered aloud. Apparently, he was not quiet enough. A couple of quick kisses were placed on the back of his neck, causing him to melt in bliss. The image was gone from his mind, and was now replaced with thoughts of Brett. He smiled deviously as he curled up to his love."Nightmares again?"

"Yea, but it's nothing to worry about." He smiled in a dorky way that gave Brett the motivation to let the conversation go. Brett moved a hand to slap Liam's right cheek in a playful manner. "I'll take your mind off them." Those few words were all it took for Liam to caress Brett's head and passionately kiss him. Their tongues explored each other's mouths for a few moments before Liam pulled back "Later." A come get me smile was the only thing Brett could focus on. Liam quickly got up and ran out out of the room with Brett right behind him.

\--------------------------------------------------------

A fierce roar echoed through the night. Icy blue eyes were wide open as the dial was turned. Heavy breathing and electricity popping were the only things the poor wolf had to cling on to. "Why?" That was the only word Ethan could manage between painful surges of torture. His body was peppered with wounds from the last two hours of torture. His clothes, if you can call them that, were ripped and barely clinging to his body.

"I'll make it simple. I want to kill the True Alpha. Word is, you were once in his pack. Where can I find him?" His voice was raspy and the man was actually kind of attractive. Red hair and green eyes decorated a fit body and broad shoulders.

"Go to Hell!" Was all that Ethan managed to get out before another surge of electricity ripped through him. The former Alpha thrashed a bit before settling down. "See, I've heard you have a twin brother and that he was in the pack too. Maybe I should bring him here and torture him as well." The man's voice sounded like the idea gave him a hard on. A roar so fierce that only a former Alpha could produce rang into the night. How dare he talk about Aiden!

"I'll let you think about that. Be back soon!" The man smiled a viscous smile before walking towards the door and opening it. Moments later, it closed and Ethan was left alone. Normally, he would use this time to find a way to get out. The shack they were in wouldn't be hard to rip through. The only problem is the small amounts of wolfsbane and the electricity. He was too weak to do anything.

His mind wasn't on any of that. He was silent as a single tear ran down is right cheek. He couldn't help it, he cried every time thought of Aiden. He still couldn't believe that his brother was gone. He died fighting for the Alpha that Ethan was now trying to protect. Most wolves would have collapsed or confessed by now, but he couldn't. That would be a slap to his brothers memory, and he would rather die. He just wished he had someone to protect him. He never made it into Scott's pack and never found one when he left. He was utterly alone and was going to die for Scott just like his brother.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Fall out boy boomed on the radio as Brett drove down an empty county road. Woods covered both sides of the street. Liam sat in the passenger seat in his usual jeans and a t-shirt. He was staring off into space as he remembered the dream vividly. The car passed the Beacon Hills County Limits and continued forward. The two of them agreed that a night away from Beacon Hills was a great idea.

"Still thinking about it?" Brett's tone was calm and concerned, which helped Liam relax. "Yea, it's like I can't think of anything else." He wasn't scared, he just wanted answers. That probably meant he spent to much time around Stiles. "Well, I've never heard of anything like this." The fact that Brett was so concerned helped more than he knew.

As Liam opened his mouth to respond, they heard the howl of a werewolf pour in through the open window. Brett whipped the car off the road and turned it off. "It wasn't anyone from Scott's pack." Liam said as he looked to Brett. The concern on his face was genuine. He could remember being alone in that well. "It wasn't anyone from Satomi's pack either." Their eyes met for a few short moments before a nod from Brett made it official. They got out of the car and immediately ran towards the sound. He wouldn't be alive if Scott hadn't heard his howl. He would never forgive himself if he didn't try to help this lone wolf.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Ethan slowly woke up, looking around frantically once he remembered where he was. "Don't worry, I'm tired of playing with you. You obviously won't tell me anything, so you no longer have a use" the Man stepped closer to Ethan with a devilish grin. "You know us Hunters, when we can't find use for a monster, we kill it." Ethan's eyes frantically looked around the shack for a way out. The man was holding a machete and would probably take his time killing Ethan. He was too focused on the weapon being raised to hear the footsteps rapidly approaching.

The door swinging open shocked Ethan and the Hunter. He immediately recognized the two boys as werewolves. Their golden eyes shined brightly as they took in what was going on. Who were they and why were they here? Did Scott send them?  
The taller boy took the lead, using close quarters combat to distract the hunter. The smaller beta rushed from the side, using his strength to slam the Hunter into a wall. The man fell to his hands and knees. A swift kick from Brett ended the fight as the man fell to the floor unconscious.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Liam looked from the man on the floor to the boy that was restrained in about 5 different ways. "Brett....that's the guy from my dreams." He voice was shaky with utter disbelief. "How is that possible?" Brett asked taking a step forward to see if he could figure out how to release the boy.

"My name is Ethan. How did you two know I was in trouble?" The boy named Ethan had an expression that showed he knew less than they did. Brett spoke up, noticing that Liam was freaking out on the inside. "We heard you howl and we came running. I'm Brett and this is Liam." He gestured to where Liam was standing. "Why was that hunter after you?" Liam spoke up, finally collecting himself enough to get the words out. Ethan looked in deep thought for a few moments before he responded. "He was looking a True Alpha that lives in-" That was all he managed to say before Liam crossed the room with a flash of movement. He was wolfed out two inches from Ethan's still restrained body.

"What did you tell him!?" Anger washed all over the young beta's face. This made Ethan smile, but that just made Liam angrier. "Don't worry, Scott is safe. The Hunter was going to kill me because I wouldn't rat on Scott." Liam listened to Ethan's heart, which was steady and genuine. Only a few seconds went by before he realized Ethan knew Scott by name. "How do you know Scott?" Liam just wanted to know if he could trust Ethan.

"I lived in Beacon hills. I was there for the Alpha Pack and Nogitsune. I fought beside Scott and my twin brother died for Scott Pack..." He went silent after that. Liam then had a revelation. The more he looked at Ethan, the more he realized it wasn't him in the dreams, it wasn't him, it was his brother.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The car hummed as the Trio headed back to Beacon Hills. "So, Scott made a Beta? It's about damn time!" Ethan joked around, but he was really thinking about the dreams Liam mentioned earlier. "Liam, what did you mean when you said I was in your dream?" He noticed that Liam's expression changed and that he smelt of anxiety. "In the dream, there's a werewolf with Alpha eyes. After a few moments, his eyes change to Beta blue..." He hesitated, which made Brett glance at him with concern. Liam moved his hand to rest on Brett's letting him know it was okay.

"Well, I don't think it was you anymore. His face was slightly different...I think it was your brother." Ethan immediately put the pieces together. He didn't know how, but even in death, Aiden still looked out for him. Tears started to fall down his face, but they were tears of appreciation and thankfulness. He looked up to the stars. "Thanks Aiden." It was a whisper, as that was all Ethan could manage. They passed the city limits for Beacon Hills right afterwards. Ethan wiped his eyes with his sleeve and smiled. It was time to finally join Scott McCall's pack. For Aiden.


End file.
